Mega Dance Party
by TheRottenAppleGirl
Summary: Akademi VOCALOID mengadakan pesta menari untuk umum! Dan mereka harus menyiapkannya dalam waktu dua belas hari sebelum hari H! Bagaimana caranya mereka menyiapkan pesta besar itu menjadi sesuatu yang tak terlupakan? Selain VOCALOID, banyak Fanmade plus UTAU yang ngikut! Note This! Plus sudut pandang Author pada akhir-akhirnya.


**Mega Dance Party**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**Rated : T for Today and Later~**

**Warning : Satu OOC dua TYPO ketiga ABAL**

**Disclaimer : Maaf ane males ngasih tau satu-satu, banyak soalnya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Author POV

Di pagi yang sangat cerah ini, burung-burung berkicap-kicap dengan riangnya dan langit biru terbentang luas di atap bumi. Awan putih halus menutupi sebagian langit namun kecerahan masih terbenam di bumi. Pohon-pohon tumbuh subur dengan berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Itulah keadaan Akademi VOCALOID yang sangat megah dan mewah.

Akademi VOCALOID, akademi terbesar di dunia permusikan. Memiliki murid yang banyak tentunya. Sekolah yang terkenal itu sudah mengeluarkan banyak lagu yang bermacam-macam. Dari lagu seram hingga lagu kecepatan tinggi yang tidak bisa dinyanyikan manusia biasa. Semuanya yang berhubungan dengan musik bisa dengan mudah ditemukan di akademi ini.

Akademi ini juga punya fasilitas yang hebatnya luar biasa. Luar akademinya terdapat banyak pohon yang menyejukkan di pinggir jalan batu menuju gerbang utama. Gerbang utama terbuat dari campuran logam-logam terpilih dan tahan karat juga tahan potong. Bahkan untuk melelehkannya, kau butuh panas lebih dari seribu derajat celcius untuk meleburnya. Dibalik gerbang mewah, terdapat taman luas yang terdapat puluhan tipe bunga-bungaan mewah. Berbagai warna mawar, tulip, dan lili tumbuh dan berkembang di taman akademi tersebut. Ada sungai buatan yang sangat jernih dan kau bisa melihat dalamnya dengan jelas. Di belakang akademi terdapat danau yang memiliki banyak ikan yang bisa dimasak. Adapula peternakan yang menyimpan lima kuda, delapan sapi, sepuluh domba, dan beberapa puluh ayam. Ada pula kebun buah-buahan dan sayur-sayuran yang cukup luas. Semua itu dalam kualitas terbagus.

Sementara di dalamnya terdapat dekorasi mewah yang berharga di setiap bagian di sekolah. Setiap kelas punya empat _air conditioner_ dan terdapat pula proyektor, rak buku, loker, dan _tabpad_. Perpustakaannya sangat lengkap. Bahkan kau bisa menemukan buku terjemahan ke bahasa lain. Ruang aulanya dibedakan dengan ruang olahraga. Semuanya di sini sip! Seragamnya terbuat dari kain pilihan sehingga murid-murid nyaman. Akademi ini enggak terlalu mahal tapi minimal kau harus bisa MENYANYI!

* * *

Di kelas V terdapat sedikit murid saja. Mereka adalah VOCALOID terkenal di dunia yang fans-nya sampai tumpeh-tumpeh *abaikan*! Mereka punya banyak jadwal di otak mereka. Belajar, nyanyi, bikin lagu, latihan menari, dan lain-lain. Seseorang membuka pintu dengan semangat.

"Semuanya, PAGI!" seru seorang gadis dengan rambut aqua yang amat panjang yang diikat dua. Ya, pasti kalian semua sudah tahu kan. Nggak tahu? INI HATSUNE MIKU,MASKOT UTAMA VOCALOID! Suaranya itu menggemparkan dunia dengan keberadaan akademi Vocaloid.

"Pagi, Miku." Balas Kaito sambil menyantap es krim vanillanya. Kaito, si tukang makan es krim ini adalah tetua dari VOCALOID karena termasuk generasi pertama dan menjadi ketua murid kelas S.

"Hai, Miku."sahut Meiko sambil meminum sebotol sake sekaligus. Meiko satu status dengan Kaito yakni generasi pertama dan dia adalah wakil ketua murid yang suka mabuk-mabukan.

"Meiko-san, jangan mabuk-mabukkan mulu..." tegur Miku sambil mengambil botol sake milik Meiko.

"Ah~ Aku masih baik-baik saja." Ngayal Meiko masa mabuk yang langsung dicubit mukanya sama Kaito. "Sa-Sakit!" sakit Meiko yang nggak sengaja menjatuhkan botol sakenya.

"Jadi wakil KM sedikit bijak dong!" tegur Kaito. Miku pun menyahuti perkataan Kaito. "Kaito, kau sendiri sedikit bodoh." Sindir Miku yang membuat Kaito merespon lama dan baru sadar beberapa menit kemudian. Memang dia itu BAKAito.

"Ohayou!" sapa Kagamine Twins bersamaan saat mereka memasuki ruangan kelas. Kagamine Rin dan Len adalah kembar yang biasa dipasangkan dan jadilah pasangan duet terkenal dengan penampilan mereka.

"Ohayou." Luka membalas dari belakang kelas yang jadi tumpangannya dari pagi. Megurine Luka adalah perempuan dewasa yang selalu menjaga tata krama, satu jenis dengan Gakupo.

"Luka, apa kau melihat Gakupo?" tanya Kaito sambil memakan es krimnya lagi.

"Cie, yang kangen sama pasangan yaoi-nya!" ejek Rin yang membuat Kaito keselek stik es krim. Miku yang nganggur pun mengusap punggung Kaito. Alhasil stiknya keluar dari mulutnya yang keselek tadi. Miku yang mempunyai perasaan spesial ke Kaito pun sedikit ngambek.

"Dia bukan Yaoi!" seru Miku kesal, tapi malah mengundang sejuta kata "cie" dari penjuru kelas.

"Miku, bilang saja suka!" sorak Gumi sambil senyum lebar.

"Yup!" setuju Oliver di bangku belakang.

"Aku setuju sama Gumi-san sama Oliver-san!" setuju Aoki Lapis.

"Yosh!" Sahut SeeU setuju.

"Arrgh, masa enggak ada yang belain?!" Miku dan Kaito kesal sambil memegang kepala mirip mereka. Tidak ada yang membela. Miku dan Kaito pun kesal setengah mati. Mereka pun melakukan kesibukan mereka sendiri. Miku melatih suaranya sementara Kaito melanjutkan memakan es krimnya. Sialnya, Miku malah nyanyi "I Like You, I Love You" yang berhasil menarik sorak soraiyan dari seluruh kelas kecuali Kaito dan anak-anak kalem kayak VY1, VY2, IA, dan Mayu.

"KM! Dipanggil sama OSIS Leon dan Lola!" seru rombongan GALACO, CUL, Lily, dan Miki. Kaito pun menengok sementara Meiko masih saja mabuk. Kaito pun dengan cepat menuju ruang OSIS sementara Meiko menyusul karena dengan susah payah mereka dibangunkan.

* * *

Sementara itu di kelas F...

Seorang perempuan asyik memainkan hapenya dari pagi. Semua pandangannya tertuju pada handphonenya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akita Neru yang suaranya terlalu ringan ini namun bisa dibilang cukup lucu. Seseorang disebelahnya mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya. Ia memiliki rambut perak pucat dengan pakaian hitam-ungu dan sedang meminum sake yang selalu ia bawa. Dia adalah Yowane Haku yang cukup pendepresi.

"Neru-chan.. main yuk..." ajak Haku yang sudah depresi dari tadi. Neru tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap memandang handphonenya. Haku pun melayang ke arah seorang UTAU dengan rambut merah tua yang rambutnya diikat dua. Siapa lagi kalau bukan UTAU tua bernama Kasane Teto.

"Teto, main yuk... aku bosan..." pintanya dengan muka merah tanda mabuk. Teto yang cukup cerah kali ini mengangguk keras. Haku pun langsung senang dan mengikuti Teto yang tersenyum dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju gerombolan laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Kalian! Ada yang punya permainan yang asyik?" tanya Teto dengan senyumannya. Seorang laki-laki berambut aqua pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Mikuo tentu sedang berpikir keras.

"Main di luar saja." Saran Mikuo sambil mengacungkan tangannya. Itu pun dibantah oleh seorang laki-laki dengan rambut kuning tua yang memakai bando *gomen author nggak terlalu inget Rinto*. Disusul oleh seorang gadis berambut sama namun panjang. Si Rinto dan Lenka membantah usul Mikuo.

"Lebih baik membantu petani kebun belakang!" seru Rinto dan Lenka berbarengan. Kalimat-kalimat itu disambung oleh Lenka. "Untuk membantu petani, kan kasihan kalau nggak dibantu." Sahut Lenka menyarankan positif. "Nggak, buat uang jajan tambahan." Canda Rinto yang membuat sorakan besar-besaran dari penghuni kelas F.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya Dell? Biasanya dia punya ide-ide fantastis!" usul Meito yang agak mabuk.

"NO!" seru semuanya kecuali Haku yang diam saja. Mereka sudah tahu kalau Dell sangat buruk kalau mengusulkan sesuatu. Dell kan tukang bilang sibuk atau tukang sibuk, pasti serius banget. Mereka semua menengok ke Dell yang terpuruk di meja tempat duduknya. Ia terbangun dengan rokok di mulutnya.

"DIAM." Bentaknya keras dan tertidur lagi. Semuanya diam apalagi Haku.

Dan seketika Haku terpuruk di pojokan dengan jutaan botol sake yang ia minum di keterpurukannya.

"Haku, jangan nangis." Hibur Neru yang MASIH main handphone dari tadi.

"GUBRAK."

"Neru-chan, kalau mau ngibur orang serius dikit dong!" teriak Teto kesal.

"Habis seru sih gamenya." Sahut Neru yang masih main handphonenya. Setelah itu dia duduk lagi di bangkunya yang ada di belakang tepat di sebelah Haku. Haku yang terpuruk bangkit pelan-pelan. Lalu menghampiri Neru dengan tanpa tampang.

"Makasih..." terima kasih Haku sambil menunjukkan tampangnya yang sudah tersenyum dalam kedepresiannya. Haku pun duduk di samping Neru lagi dan ia beristirahat dengan menidurkan badannya.

Dell tiba-tiba bangun dan berjalan menuju luar kelas sambil menghisap rokoknya. Sebentar ia menatap Haku yang tertidur lelap. Pikiran penjuru kelas pun bernayang-bayang seketika. Mereka penasaran apa yang bakal dilakukan cowok pekerja itu.

'Elus kepalanya!' itulah rangkuman dari pikiran penjuru kelas.

"Bangun." Kata Dell sambil mencubit pipi Haku.

'SALAH!' itulah rangkuman seruan hati penjuru kelas.

Haku pun bangun seketika dengan tampangnya yang masih depresi lalu ia diam saat sesuatu di depannya adalah Dell. Mereka tatap-tatapan satu sama lain. Sebuah nuansa romantis pun terjadi. Tidak terlihat malu tapi tatapan mereka itu lho, yang bikin para JoNes or Jomblo Ngenes geregetan. (Note: termasuk Author.)

"Pelajaran akan dimulai jadi bangunlah." Itulah yang dikatakan Dell. Haku cuman mengangguk. Karena telah merespon tegurannya dengan baik, Dell pun pergi menuju pintu kelas.

"Wakil Ketua mana?!" seru Kaiko yang baru datang dan langsung gebrak pintu yang membuat Dell _jumpscare _tapi nggak teriak. Kaiko menggunakan matanya untuk mencari Meito yang biasanya sedikit mabuk. Melihat Meito di gerombolan paling belakang, Kaiko berlari dengan kecepatan _thnudershock _dan menyeret Meito.

"Eh,Apa-apaan ini?!" teriak Meito kesakitan karena Kaio menyeretnya.

"Ini panggilan dan kita harus cepat karena kita dikasih tahunya telat!" seru Kaiko yang masih asyik menyeret Meito.

"Mana ada tahu yang telat?!" itulah perkataan terakhir Meito yang akhirnya hilang di balik pintu kelas. Semuanya pun terdiam seketika.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!

* * *

Kelas V...

Miku sedang belajar tentang nada-nada di kelas bersama Rin, Gumi, Mayu, dan IA. Guru maupun KM dan WKM belum datang juga. Itu membuat kelas berisik minta ampun karena para cowok bermain lempar-tangkap bola. Ada yang ikut main ada yang kagak seperti Kiyoteru dan VY2. Jadi, ya seperti ini, ramai minta ampun. VY1 seperti biasa diam di tempat duduknya bareng VY2. Sementara sisa ceweknya asyik bergerombol dan ngobrol dengan asyiknya.

Kaito dan Meiko pun membuka pintu kelas dengan cepat, membuat kelas hening. Mereka kira itu GURU!

"Argh, ngeselin amat kau berdua!" teriak anak cowok apalagi Len yang kesel diganggu pas mau menang gamenya. Kaito pun berusaha bersikap bijaksana dan sepertinya sesuatu akan menjadi menarik. Ia berjalan menuju depan kelas. Tiba-tiba...

BUK. Bunyi Kaito jatuh karena kepleset pisang. Itu membuat semuanya tertawa kecuali Miku yang cuman senyum, arti dia ketawa tapi dipendam dalam-dalam. Kaito pun memakai tampang bodohnya lagi.

* * *

Kelas F...

Teto sedang makan roti perancis sekali suap. Itu membuat teman-temannya bersorak-sorak karena Teto berhasil menerima _dare_ salah satu murid kelas F. Mulutnya jadi penuh dengan roti.

"Ifanah aufh fisah khan(Gimana, aku bisa kan)?" seru Teto nggak jelas.

Teto, Ritsu, Rook, Ted, Mikuo, Luki, Rinto, Lenka, dan Gumiya sedang main _Truth or Dare _sambil menunggu KM dan WKM kembali. Tadi sebelum Teto melakukan _dare_-nya, banyak terjadi hal lucu seperti Mikuo ngaku kalau dia sering deketin Miku kelas V padahal saudara, Rinto dan Lenka yang nyanyi gangnam style sambil harlem shake, Luki yang ditantang _hand-stand_, hingga Ritsu yang harus nyanyi lagu inggris pakai nada lagu Disappearence of Hatsune Miku.

"Yang belum kena tinggal Ted, Luki, Rook, sama Gumiya." Kata Lenka sambil menunjuk mereka berempat.

"Oh ya, sekarang giliranku!" seru Teto semangat. "Ted!" Ted pun kaget kalau saudaranya nunjuk dirinya.

"T-Truth!" seru Ted yang masih kaget.

"Berarti pertanyaannya adalah..." Teto masih mikir apa pertanyaannya.

"Pengumuman-pengumuman!" seru Meito dari balik pintu dan masuk ke kelas. Semuanya pun hening seketika.

* * *

Sementara di ruang OSIS...

Lola sedang merapihkan berkas-berkas di ruang itu. Sementara Leon melihat berkas-berkas tersebut.

"Leon, bagimu apa mereka bisa menyiapkan panggungnya?" tanya Lola perlahan.

"Bisa, mereka kan sudah terlatih." Seru Leon.

"Tapi, orang kaya seperti kita ini biasanya membayar seseorang untuk mengerjakannya." Ingat Lola. Namun Leon menggeleng kuat.

"Tenang, aku sudah melarang mereka."

"Kau pikir pesta dansa raksasa ini akan berjalan dengan baik?" tanya Lola tidak yakin.

"Tentu saja. Ini sebuah pesta yang tidak biasa."

"Kau pikir di mana pesta itu?"

"Di bangunan tua sekolah yang ada di belakang."

"Seingatku bangunan itu cukup tua namun masih kokoh. Tinggal membersihkannya, menghiasnya, dan selesai."

"Iya. Semua murid bisa melakukannya dalam waktu seminggu."

* * *

Tiba-tiba teriakan keras terdengar...

"APA?!"

* * *

**Pojokan author (Penjelasan gaje)**

Sementara itu author mampir ke gedung asrama yang dimiliki oleh Keluarga Shion di lingkup sekolah. Tidak lupa Author memencet bel, menjaga sopan santun meski di dalam cerita.

"Siapa ya?" suara Nigaito terdengar dari balik pintu dan ia membuka pintu itu. "Lotten-san!" seru Nigaito menyadari Author diambang pintu.

"Oh, hi Nigaito." Sapa Author cepat.

"Lotten-san, aku dengar teriakan murid-murid. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Nigaito penasaran.

"Panjang ceritanya." Jawab Author singkat.

"Ya sudah, masuk saja dulu, Kaze-san." Nigaito mempersilahkan author masuk. Asrama yang memiliki ruang tengah itu terlihat sangat sepi. Author pun duduk dengan sopannya di salah satu sofa yang empuk itu. Nigaito pun menuju dapur untuk mengambil teh.

"Lotten!" seru seseorang dari belakang sang author. Sebuah pelukan hangat datang dari Taito namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Author. Meski jomblo ngenes, Author nggak mau sembarangan dipeluk. Ia hampir menendangnya kalau saja ia tidak ingat Taito adalah yandere akut. Di belakangnya ada Kageito yang meringkuk di bawah bayangan Taito. Ia memakai topeng dan jubahnya untuk melindungi dirinya dari sinar lampu.

"Kageito-san!" seru author _happy _namun diam setelah merasakan aura yandere Taito. Lebih baik ia menunggu Nigaito untuk minum teh dan langsung pergi. Eh, tunggu dulu, Author kan pengen nyeritain apa yang terjadi. Lebih baik ia beritahu saja mereka saat ada Nigaito lalu pergi.

"Lotten." Kata seseorang sambil turun tangga. Ternyata Zeito. Author hanya memberi senyuman kecut ke Zeito karena aura yandere akut milik Taito menutupi lingkup senyumannya. Zeito hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Maaf, sudah menunggu." Kata Nigaito sambil membawa dua gelas teh. "Eh, kukira kalian belum bangun? Maaf ya aku belum bikin teh buat kalian." Pinta maaf Nigaito namun itu mengundang gelengan kepala penjuru ruangan kecuali Nigaito sendiri.

"Oh ya, Lotten-san, ceritakan dong!" pinta Nigaito. Authorpun mengangguk. Seketika, Nigaito, Zeito, Taito, dan Kageito duduk di sofa depan author, seperti mau mendengar sebuah cerita penting. Author hanya menghela nafas.

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

"Jadi bakal ada pesta menari yang diadakan seminggu lagi di bangunan tua belakang sekolah?" rangkum Zeito. Author hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Seru dong." Bisik Kageito pelan namun Author masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Jadi kita sibuk?" tanya Nigaito.

"Yup." Angguk Author. "Sebenarnya nggak seminggu, sekitar dua belas hari. Membulatkannya kebelakang."

"Hah, merepotkan." Bisik Zeito kesal.

"Ya udah author pergi dulu." Kata author berjalan menuju pintu luar dan keluar dari asrama keluarga Shion.

**"Jangan lupa reviewnya. Selalu dinanti."**


End file.
